Reverse
by NoSaviour
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was back, and by the order of the Hokage, it was time for some therapy.
1. First Session

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Reverse**: It was time for some therapy. A sort of a drabble series.

* * *

**Reverse**

First Session

* * *

She wasn't his nurse. She had far more important things to do, and he certainly wasn't her priority. To be more exact, he was _no longer_ her priority.

So weeks went by, the stubborn man forced to visit the hospital daily, until all his injuries were healed. Busy as she was, he hardly ever saw her, and he thought he was finally free. Uchiha Sasuke, the criminal, had returned to Konoha, the very village he had betrayed. He knew he could not be proven innocent, but Konoha had been light on his crimes, so he thought he was free.

However, it was just the beginning, the start of something more _dreadful_.

He was, by the order of the Hokage, assigned to an _emotional therapy_.

ANBU guards guided him to a door, and they stationed themselves outside, and they would wait until one full hour of his therapy session was over. One hour every day, save for the weekend, and Sasuke knew the Hokage had been light on him. But of course, that was not the case, for the therapist was his old teammate.

He would scare her off, and _then_ he would be free.

He slid open the door smoothly and silently walked in like the skilled killer he was. The office was wide, and door-length windows covered one part of the wall.

The pink-haired therapist nodded at him once, surely. There was no emotion to her eyes. It had to be a professional job, after all.

Sasuke sat on a sofa and gazed at the clock. He didn't speak up; he'll wait for her to begin. Surprisingly, she didn't, and the two sat there for an hour without muttering a word. When the long hand reached a digit, Sasuke got up and walked out of his first session.

It had not been so bad, actually. Silence was something he could take for eternity.

* * *

**Notes**:


	2. Second Session

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Reverse**: It was time for some therapy. A sort of a drabble series.

* * *

**Reverse**

Second Session

* * *

She was not even legally a therapist.

That bothered him. How would _she _know how to "emotionally treat" him, then, huh?

Not that he needed any treatment. Not all Uchihas were the most patient of people. Sasuke was an Uchiha, so on that reasoning, he was feeling very, _very_ impatient. About half an hour of silence slipped between the two during their second session, and Sasuke was getting tired.

Already.

Silence was his best friend, but it didn't give him freedom; he still had to attend the sessions. They were unnecessary, and _dull._

For the first time in several years, the betrayer questioned her, "Why?" This single word could be taken better as _"Why am I here?"_ or _"Why are you the therapist?"_ or simply_, "I don't need to be here!"_

The pink-haired woman, looking so formal with her white doctors' coat and a pile of paperwork before her, softly spoke up, "Why don't _you_ tell me?" Her eyes never lifted up from the desk.

The way she said it, she almost sounded _bored_. And here, before her, was the man she loved! Well, perhaps that was all in the past, but Sasuke had hoped to use her feelings to his advantage. That hope instantly deflated.

"You're the therapist." He clicked his tongue in annoyance. For the first time in a long while, he wanted her to break the silence. She was too quiet, too calm, and too… _different_ from the girl he had always thought he knew.

And Uchiha Sasuke _hated _being in the unknown. A surge of desire to know her swept inside him, but his face was coolly collected, mimicking the woman.

Finally, she looked up, and her green eyes peered at him ever so indifferently. "So you want to start talking about it?"

"Talk about what? We didn't even start the therapy." A look similar to contempt was blatant on his face. If she was going to speak all authority-like, he was not going to make it easy for her.

"Oh, but it did, yesterday." Her eyes returned to the paperwork. "Silence is also therapy, you know."

A part of him wanted her to stop _ignoring_ him; a therapist should devote all attention to her client.

At least, wasn't that how therapies went?

A knock from the ANBU guards outside signaled the end of the second session. As the frustrated man got up, he knew there would be some thinking to do that night.

He needed to break her calm surface.

* * *

**Notes**: Thank you readers.


	3. A Break

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Reverse**: It was time for some therapy. A sort of a drabble series.

* * *

**Reverse**

A Break

* * *

It was like the old times again. Uchiha Sasuke, now a grown man, found himself among his former teammates. To his left sat the silver-haired ex-teacher, and to his right sat the annoying blonde, who nudged him with a smile.

"I don't eat ramen," he spoke bitterly, and with disdain.

"Aww, come _on_, Sasuke! It's been so _long._" His broad grin widened when his ramen was served.

See? Nothing seemed to have changed. Even Kakashi was sitting silently as usual, absorbed in his Icha Icha book. The only difference, he supposed, was that it was not orange. It was red, and he caught the word "violence" on it.

And then, finally, the girl came. His former team was complete now. Except, she was no longer a girl; she had grown up to be some cool-collected, indifferent therapist.

To his surprise, the pink-haired medic sat beside Naruto and they chattered, and everything seemed to have gone back to normal. One moment, she was laughing and giggling, and the next, she was grumpy and shouting at the blonde.

Where was the "cool-collected therapist" now?

And then, she caught him by surprise again, because her pale slender finger poked him and she pouted. "You should seriously try the new ramen."

The previous strange woman was gone and it was Sakura. Sakura was someone he knew, and not the cold therapist. With an inconceivable relief surging through him, he ordered as she had suggested.

Suddenly, all three of his former teammates were eying him now, and he frowned in suspicion. He took a sip of his ramen, and instantly, his hands swept up to cover his mouth. The taste was _horrible._

The three giggled like crazy.

A surge of fury coiled in his stomach (along with the revolting soup), but strangely, he felt calm, relaxed.

Everything seemed normal.

Perhaps his therapy later that day may turn out better. Perhaps she hadn't been ignoring him after all. Perhaps she still was the naïve, giggling girl he knew.

His coal-black eyes stole a glance to his far right, and upon seeing the cold jade of her eyes, he knew he was wrong.

Somewhere beneath her, he saw that same cold, indifferent therapist.

* * *

**Notes**: I had so much fun writing this chapter, so I hope it's fun to read as well!


	4. Third Session

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Reverse**: It was time for some therapy. A sort of a drabble series.

* * *

**Reverse**

Third Session

* * *

'_When you're faced with Death, you will speak the Truth.' _A single thought crossed Sasuke's mind as he stepped inside the spacious office.

Where had he heard that?

Eyeing the pink-haired therapist by her desk, not even bothering to look up, a smirk itched to replace his frown. Why that thought crossed his mind didn't matter. He will use it anyhow, as a weapon.

In the split second the door closed behind him, Uchiha Sasuke disappeared like lightning, and then reappeared right behind the medic. The pink-haired medic, so unguarded and vulnerable, saw the sharp glint of a kunai before her.

The killer had to resort to old methods; using chakra-based attacks will alert the ANBUs. Slowly, his slender fingers twirled the kunai around, playfully threatening the medic. In one swift motion, he could slit her throat, but that was not his goal.

Seconds trickled by, and because he was standing behind her, he couldn't see her face. Was her face crunched up? Was she silently crying, because her love (or her ex-crush) was on the verge of killing her? There were so many wonders, so many questions, all because she was no longer the "Sakura" he used to know.

Uchiha Sasuke had to know the truth, to know this mysterious woman.

Behind her cool collected surface, he hoped to find the helpless pink-haired girl.

"You know…" Finally, she dared to speak, but her words drawled out slow and clear, unafraid.

"You're not the first patient to attack me."

A soft laugh followed – it was Sakura's – but it was one so indecipherable that an involuntary chill ran inside the avenger.

Haruno Sakura had never been this hard to figure out before.

In an almost defeated motion, he flung the kunai to the pile of papers on the desk. The black weapon created clean rips on all of the papers. Now she wouldn't have any paperwork to work on, because he had ruined them.

That was the biggest satisfaction he felt that day, and he grimaced in shame for having accomplished so little.

He was _not_ defeated, but he walked over to the sofa and plopped down, like usual. He focused on the clock, but in the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura take out a medical book to read.

It seemed that she _always_ had something to do, and none of those things involved him. The rest of the therapy session was complete silence.

* * *

Notes: Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Thank you readers & reviewers!


	5. Fourth Session

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Reverse**: It was time for some therapy. A sort of a drabble series.

* * *

**Reverse**

Fourth Session

* * *

By his fourth session, Uchiha Sasuke felt the highest intent ever to break Sakura's cold surface. This therapy, he will achieve just so. He had accomplished too little last time.

Immediately upon entering the wide office, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He had to think for a second before he spat out anything to stir her.

"You're a fake."

Sakura looked up at him then, eyebrows raised, and even Sasuke himself felt a jolt of shock from what he had just said. But he had gotten something out of her, and a wave of confidence, a desire to push her further (because he realized he could) surged through him.

"You deceive people. Naruto doesn't know this cold side of you, does he?" There was a mix of triumph and anger that swirled in him when she grimaced slightly. He forced a smirk.

He swatted away the possibility that perhaps it was only_ him_ she was acting so indifferent to.

And perhaps he _was _getting her riled up. All the previous thinking had done him no good. He had to trust his instincts and spit out whatever came to his mind right now.

"Maybe," His voice lowered threateningly. "Maybe _you're_ the one who needs the goddamn therapy!"

A different frustration and rage he had never felt previously spewed out like a volcano, hot and dangerous. He wasn't supposed to be the angry one – _she _was. Yet here they were; she had succeeded in pulling out his anger.

Was she satisfied?

Instead of the cool-collected Sakura though, he saw a woman silent with heaviness. There was a simmering rage just beneath her indifferent surface.

He knew then that he had finally broken through her cold, apathetic hard shell.

"_Leave."_ Her voice was icy, and the room's temperature seemed to plunge down.

Instead of complying with her, he took a step forward instead. The silence thickened, and Sasuke wondered just how much more he could push her.

But then she spoke again, her anger and all emotions deflated this time, except for one.

"Please." Her voice quivered.

Contrasting all her prior temper and outlook, she sounded helpless. And, like he had always felt before years ago, a sudden urge to protect her spread in him.

He had broken through her surface, but he felt bitter instead. Soundlessly, like the skilled killer he was, he moved across to the sofa and sat down. He would stop driving her to the edge, but this time, he made a vow.

Despite her request, he will never, ever leave her again.

* * *

**Notes**: Thank you very much readers and reviewers!


	6. Fifth Session

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Reverse**: It was time for some therapy. A sort of a drabble series.

* * *

**Reverse**

Fifth Session

* * *

Their fifth session started with unbearable silence, like all their previous sessions. But this time, something was different. Just as he opened his mouth to break the silence, she erupted instead.

Abruptly standing up from her seat, she yelled, "I can't take this anymore!"

Her head snapped up to him, and her gaze bore accusingly at him.

"You don't want this therapy, Sasuke?! Hah!" Here, she gave one, haughty laugh. And then her eyes turned fierce again.

"Well, I don't want this _'goddamn'_ therapy, either!" Before he could respond, she snatched the phone, punched in the numbers and breathed hotly.

"Tsunade-sama? I give up! I _forfeit!"_

There was a faint yelling on the other side of the phone, which only further riled Sakura's anger. She slammed the phone down, and without giving him a chance to question, she gritted her teeth and hissed.

"You wondered why they haven't matched you up with some _professional_ help, right? Well, you're correct!"

She fumed, breathing in and out her fiery rage. When she calmed, she confessed in bitter defeat.

"Tsunade-sama hired me as your therapist because this therapy isn't just for you; it's for me as well."

A cool realization dawned on him, and the room returned to the wintry silence. Sasuke had no idea what to make of this, because though he suggested a therapy for Sakura last session, he hadn't truly meant it.

Sakura had just felt out of his reach, that was all.

But now, now that he found out that they were both on therapy, he felt like he was standing on equal footing with her.

"If both of us protest, we can stop this therapy." Sakura spoke up again, though there was a hint of doubt in her voice.

The onyx eyes observed the pink-haired medic, who was biting her thumb and most likely planning out how to dissuade the Hokage from this therapy. Then, her head snapped ferociously, finally meeting his eyes, and she spat out, "Let's leave."

Sasuke stayed on the sofa, and spoke out calmly, "No."

It seemed that their tables had turned.

"What do you mean _no_?" Her eyes widened incredulously. She had expected anything _but_ that.

Sasuke settled more comfortably in the sofa, as if to prove his point.

The furious woman gritted her teeth and made her way toward the door.

"Fine! If _you_ don't leave_, I_ will!"

And then she was gone, the door slammed shut behind her.

His lips twitched up to a smirk. She herself had said that the Hokage _might_ call off the therapy if _both _of them protested.

She was on her own now, and he was determined to stay, even if it was just to annoy her.

There was no other reason, right?

* * *

**Notes**: Haha I had fun writing out Sakura's frutration. Thank you very much readers & reviewers! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
